For You, For Me
by Val-Creative
Summary: Leo shares his headphones with Guang-Hong, making him flustered about how close they are. Having an unrequited crush feels disappointing, until maybe it's just not unrequited at all. /Canon Era. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

 _A good opportunity is seldom presented, and is easily lost._

It's a proverb Guang-Hong has heard before, especially coming from his aunt and uncle. They're wealthy, successful and determined, and are not afraid to reach for what they want.

Even being raised by them since infancy, he doesn't believe that's a relateable feeling.

Have either of them carried romantic thoughts about their same-sex friends? This warm, _wonderful_ tingle that spreads on the inside of their chest, filling any of the emptiness?

Guang-Hong doubts it.

There's quieter parts outside of Shanghai he's fond of, where sheets of ice form over the pavement and the surfaces of the towering, statuesque fountains. Like the one they're currently by.

Leo ruffles through his backpack, a healthy, rosy flush against his brown face.

"Hurry up!" he shouts out, gesturing out excitably for Guang-Hong to join him and sit down. It's freezing and beginning to turn damp on the foundation's rim. "You gotta listen…"

The other boy smiles politely, and bemused, taking one of Leo's earbuds when given over to him. Guang-Hong wedges it against the opening of his right ear canal. Leo's finger presses on the menu of his MP3, scrolling for the desired song before pressing for **PLAY**.

As expected, Leo's choice in music displays a rich and melodious sound. Guang-Hong, however, feels his concentration slipping when Leo's hip nudging his, their outer thighs almost lined up.

"Isn't it cool?" Leo blurts out, his eyes on the device. "Maybe I can use it to choreograph…"

Guang-Hong's throat clenches up when he swallows. He allows himself a moment to gaze shyly over Leo's profile, admiring the strong-boned angles of his face and the _openness_ of Leo's smile.

"Yeah…" Guang-Hong breathes out, tilting his head a little. " _Cool._ "

Leo's brow furrows, more curiosity than anything else - and he must have noticed Guang-Hong's stare because Leo peers over him, a question forming in his eyes.

Guang-Hong ducks his head away, trying to compose himself. In the process, he yanks Leo's earbud free and knocks his earbud loose. "O—oh, no! Leo, I'm sorry—!"

Despite him frantically gathering the earbuds back, Leo chuckles.

"It's _fine_ ," he reassures him. Guang-Hong's pulse goes right into the back of his mouth, and he stills in place, wide-eyed when Leo's hands touch entirely over his. "What's up with you lately?"

The blush on Guang-Hong's expression darkens.

Pouting may be involuntary for him, but he mutters out through it, "Nothing…"

"You're being jumpy."

" _I'm not…_ "

Their eyes meet finally — Guang-Hong's narrowing to a semi-glare, while Leo's twinkle in amusement.

The staring contest breaks when Leo's mouth curls into a grin, and a very flustered Guang-Hong wiggles out of Leo's hands and lowers his eyes. He certainly doesn't expect the other boy to reach over, Leo's thumb brushing gently over the scatter of freckles to Guang-Hong's pale cheek.

A trembling, frosty breath escapes Guang-Hong's mouth.

"You… had an eyelash," Leo tells him, recognizing the awe building on Guang-Hong's feature, pulling his hand away.

He doesn't sound absolutely _convincing_.

There's a peek of tongue between Leo's lips, wetting them. And as moments pass them by, Guang-Hong thinks he witnesses a bit of disappointment setting into Leo's usually cheerful face.

Was… _that_ an opportunity?

"Guang-Hong, you wanna head back?"

Flecks of snow drift into view, disappearing and melting into Leo's reddish-brown bangs. That _warm_ tingling returns. So much stronger, thriving and kindling inside Guang-Hong's chest.

He thinks Leo means to stand up, and Guang-Hong prevents it, impulsively grabbing at the lapels of Leo's jacket. It's not as _impulsive_ as mashing their lips together, but he's already too far-gone, riding that wild, carefree emotion. Something that, one day, could blossom as _love_.

Leo's plump, bottom lip remains caught between Guang-Hong's own dry lips. The kiss ends slower than its breathless and rushed creation, with both teenagers glancing at each other in dreamy rapture.

"… Now we can go back," Guang Hong answers quietly, loosening his fingers to Leo's jacket.

The other boy fights down a grin, pretending to look thoughtful. "I dont know—maybe we should stay?" Leo teases him. He laughs out and pressing his forehead deliberately against Guang Hong's.

Guang-Hong feels grateful that their friendship hasn't _shattered_ into pieces — over one kiss — but maybe, getting what he always hoped for — it should have been more difficult.

Unless _Leo_ always… too…

That's an encouraging thought, and maybe they'll discuss it later, Guang-Hong reminds himself — closing his eyes and embracing his arms to Leo's neck, sighing contently up against Leo's mouth.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _YOI! isn't mine. THERE'S THIS COOL NEW THING CALLED THE **YOI KINK MEME** ON TUMBLR, AND I NEEDED TO EXPRESS SOME SHIPPING LOVE. I decided to claim a fill for " **Leo/Guang-Hong + fluff, pining** " and I couldn't make smut for them. Too precious. Any comments/reviews very much appreciated! I WANNA MEET SOME PEEPS WHO LOVE THESE TWO! POP IN AND SAY HI!  
_


End file.
